MrFreeze:Frozen In Time
by ChubbyNelson264
Summary: What would you do for love? Victor Fries would do anything to help his terminally ill wife, I decided to do my own version of his origin story. I've always liked Mr. Freeze as a character because he seems the most human in the Batman universe. This is my first story, So please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own none of these characters as their Bob Kane's creations.

The smell of the waiting room was intoxicating like bleach and disinfectant, which smelled of sick people and it made him think of Nora, but he shook the thought out of his head.

'Mr. Fries, The doctor will see you now', said a middle-aged nurse in her 30's who looked plain-looking and her nurse uniform made her look fat but he wouldn't tell her that because he wasn't in the mood to make another human being upset to make himself happy, was he a terrible person for doing that? he thought.

Victor walked into his friend Sam's office, His office has various diplomas and pictures of his fishing catches which Victor is actually in some of the photos.

Sam was overweight by 30 pounds and always smelt of old tobacco, He wore an old suit from the 30's that his father owned.

'Victor, Please sit down',said Sam in a kindly way. Victor looked terrible, Unshaven with a 9 o'clock shadow and uncombed greasy hair he thought.

Victor sits in the uncomfortable leather chair and looks around at his friend's office which looked like a place to show off your accomplishments, What a show off he thought.

'How's your work Victor?',said Sam curiously.

'I'm not here to talk about me Sam, I'm here to talk about Nora and every precious second counts so let's get this over with',he said angry and irritated.

'Ok Victor, It's not good',said Sam in a doctor like calmness. He got used to delivering bad news on a daily basis but this was a close friend and it wasn't easy giving his friend the worst news possible.

'Oh?',Said Victor curiously. He grew nervous and his palms started to sweat and he felt sick to his stomach.

'Nora's dying',Said Sam solemnly.

'How long has she got?, Years?', Said Victor teary eyed.

sam shook his head slowly.

'Months?' Victor's palms started to sweat even worse and he tried to dry them on his suit pants but he got dirt on his hands from his dirty pants, Why didn't he take his suit to the dry cleaners when he could? he thought.

Sam shakes his head again.

'Weeks?', Said Victor angrily. Victor slams his hand on the table which makes Sam jump.

'Days..Maybe hours. Nora's disease has progressed so much it's hard to tell', Said Sam who has his hand in a fist trying to keep up a professional and calm demeanor. but he felt like crying.

'It's a uh, It's a mistake..G-Get me another doctor I want another opinion now!', Said Victor angrily.

Victor gets out of his chair and starts to walk up and down the office and starts to cry.

'How long have you known me Victor?', Said Sam. upset that his friend broke down into tears.

'N-Nine years' Said Victor who tried to make words come out of his mouth, He was crying too hard to say anything other than a few words.

'you know as well as I do that I'm the best at what I do, I'm sorry Victor but we both know she will die..I'm Sorry my friend I wish there was more I could do', Said Sam sincerely.

'I ah-I need to go, Thanks Sam..But i need to go', Victor gets up and opens the office door where he see's the nurse.

'Your very plain and ordinary and your clothes make you look fat', Said Victor sternly.

He felt terrible that he said it and that she cried in front of him and ran into the women's toilets made it worse, But he felt a little better after he made someone feel upset and emotional.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Batman

First of many long chapters i hope, Hope you all like it and thanks for the comments.

Theirs some swearing and some shed tears, But that's to be expected in such an emotional story.

Mr. Freeze:Frozen In Time

He arrived outside of his house at 2:30am and looked around at the street where he saw a row of houses that looked exactly like his, it disgusted him that everyone are like sheep and do the same things as each other all the time, He wanted to shake off the feeling before he got inside since he had a lot of pent-up-emotion that was boiling to the surface all the time now. He took ten steps and came to his red door and looked down at the silver door knob and thought of Nora who was inside and suffering because of the disease, he started to cry again and opened the door he ran into the kitchen and vomited into the sink with such ferociousness he nearly fainted.

'Are you ok?', he heard a familiar voice which stopped him. he met her gaze she walked to him and pulled a sheet of red flower pattern kitchen towel to him and dabbed his mouth with it gently like a mother would to a son.

'I'm sorry Alice did I wake you?', Victor was still upset but Alice always made him feel better.

'I've been waiting up for you, You always look like crap these days. I'll tell you what have a shower and I'll make something to eat', Alice grabbed some pots and pans out of the kitchen cupboard and lit the stove with a match she fished out of a matchbox in the drawer under the kitchen sink,she began to hum an angelic tune.

The feel of the warm water on his skin felt good he reached for the dandruff-free shampoo on a ledge just above his head he built a few years ago when Nora first got sick and couldn't raise her arms too far without hurting her-self, he opened it and smelled the inside of it and smelled like the sweet heavenly scent of strawberries and cream and with one squirt of the shampoo the liquid went into his hair and he rubbed it in, once he felt he got it all his hair he put his head under the shower and felt the shampoo come off. with his left hand he traced a line through his hair and decided to wash it a few more times because it still felt greasy, he shaved his beard and got changed into a white plain t-shirt and pyjama bottoms with polar bear slippers Alice had bought him last year for his birthday.

With one arm he clung onto the banister because he felt like fainting,the news of his wife's imminent death made him feel sick like his stomach was fighting a few rounds with Mike Tyson, he laughed to his-self and Alice poked her head through the kitchen door and smiled at him laughing since she didn't see him do that too often anymore.

Victor walked in and saw a banquet in-front of him, pancakes, pizza, pies it was all their,he smiled and hugged her.

Alice was about to sit down and Victor grabbed the chair as she sat on it and tucked her in.

'Your always a gentlemen' She said cheerily.

'The least I could do since you made all of this for me',Victor was shocked that she did all of this for him even though he hardly came by the house anymore because he was at the lab more days than most.

'I have a confession, I didn't make all of this i ordered take out with most of it..You know I cant cook that good',Alice smiled and scooped some egg fried rice onto her plate.

'What would I do without you Alice?', He loved having his wife's sister over looking after her because he wouldn't let anyone else do it, she looked so much like Nora with blonde curly hair down to the shoulders and the general knack for teasing him every second she could. Victor felt faint and nearly came off his chair, Alice jumped out of her chair and grabbed him pulling him back onto his chair and looked at him and knew he didn't usually eat for days, weeks at times and she punched him in the arm lightly.

'Eat up before it gets cold Snowman', He poured a healthy portion of wine into his glass and offered Alice some but she shook her head and pointed to the food,he grabbed four slices of pizza and cherry pie with whipped cream. He finished the pizza slices and the cherry pie in minutes and hungrily scooped all the King prawn curry onto his plate with egg fried rice and he looked up and saw Alice smiling at him.

'Sorry Alice but I'm so hungry, It's been a few weeks since I've eaten a full meal that tastes this good', She kept smiling at him and scooped a large helping of custard on top of her blueberry pie, He looked at her and smiled back.

After they stuffed theirselves with food they went into the living room, Alice grabbed one of the DVDs she rented this morning after she got a call from Victor saying he wont be back till late since he had to see the doctor. She put the disc into the tray and pushed the button to make it close, She snuggled up to him and he liked her doing this but felt guilty because Nora was upstairs.

'Hope you like Slumdog Millionaire'

'Never seen it'

'Yeah,Me either', They both laughed and watched the movie together. He forgot about his wife and got lost in the film which had its tragedy in it and it made him feel invested in the story since he could relate to the main characters struggle for love.

the movie ended and they sat up looking at each other,he smiled and dabbed her eyes with a kitchen towel he put in his pocket if she cried as she got very emotional watching films,even action ones, she kissed him and he kissed her back and after a few seconds he released their embrace.

'Oh my god, I'm sorry!',she looked ashamed and shocked she did that, Why am I kissing my sister's husband?

'It's ok it was an emotional film and you just got caught up in the moment, I'm sorry for letting it last as long as i did I felt I took advantage and it isn't fair on Nora.. I'm sorry Miss Wonderland',he looked at her and started to cry she pushed his head into her shoulder and tears were streaming down her face as well, not because of the movie. Because she loved him more than a brother-in-law.

'I love you', Alice looked deep into his eyes.

'I love you too'

'No, I mean I really love you',she looked ashamed and turned her head so he lifted her chin to look at him and looked into her eyes.

'What would Robert say?'

'We broke up a few weeks ago',she tried not to sound happy about it but they weren't connecting like a couple should. He was so nice to her but she always loved another man and wouldn't give her heart to anyone else.

'I thought you were happy together, You were engaged',he felt happy but didn't want to show it. Am I a bad person to feel happy they broke up?

'We werent clicking you know?, He tried to change me as a person and I didn't like it..Besides I've always loved you but i bet you knew that'

He looked at her black jeans and black shirt that had a picture of a polar bear on an iceberg with the words ''Chill Out'' written across it,he looked into her Hazel eyes and nodded at her slowly.

'I've always known but I didn't do anything because your Nora's sister and if things were different I would have married you in a heartbeat',he smiled at her and she started to cry again softly. He hugged her and they talked for hours. laughing and reminiscing about old times.

Morning light came through Victors room window and he got up,his watch read 4:30am. That couldn't be right surely? He went into the shower and shaved again, Put on his best clothes and went downstairs.

'Hey sleepyhead', Alice greeted him with some cold pancakes topped with cream and Green jelly.

'I didn't wake you did I?',he didn't want to wake her because she lived in the spare room and since she was a doctor she needed the rest to look after her sister and her-self,he didnt care what he felt anymore only those closest to him would get his love and attention.

'I got up at 10pm and I got back about 4 minutes ago, They needed someone to do an operation on a boy who'd been blind at birth,so I was glad to make him see again', She smelled that fragrance of strawberries and cream she loved,she was glad he took another shower because he hardly took any anymore, he would go weeks before he had one which always worried her.

'Your some kind of woman Alice, What would I do without you?',he needed her so much because he knew he was falling apart and she was the only one that made him happy.

'Probably grow a beard',they both laughed and ate in silence staring at each other, Alice broke the silence.

'What did Sam say? it had to be bad right? or you wouldn't have been sick otherwise, and what took you so long to get home?, i worried about you',she was genuinely concerned and knew he was falling apart and wouldn't want him getting into a depression where he would endanger his life or others.

'I went to a bar and got drunk but I didn't like being in a place like that , I needed to think about stuff that I couldn't do here, I drank a few cups of coffee and after I felt sober enough I came home..About what Sam said, He said she hasn't got long left to live Alice..I didn't know how to tell you I'm sorry',he cried again and she cried but knew what Sam had told her because she called him up after Victor saw him because she wanted to know what her sisters chances of survival were,she was shocked that she didnt cry when she heard the news. But when she saw his pain it sparked her off.

They both got up and rapped their arms around each other in a long embrace,he let go of her and washed the dishes. Alice looked over at Victor and knew he was going to do whatever it took to save her,but she was afraid of the lengths he would go to.

'I need to go to work, I should be home again late so don't wait up'

'Aren't you going to see Nora before you leave?',she was shocked he didn't want to see her since he spent most of his free time in her room watching over her.

'I'm sorry but I just can't, I'm sorry Alice..I've got to go',he rushed out of the door before she could utter a word.

Alice walked into her sister's room and read the readouts on her machines she was hooked up to,everything seemed fine. She sat down on the old leather chair Nora and her bought at a flea market 4 years ago,it was summer and Victor was working at the lab so they drove out-of-state and found a quiet little town to spend the day in,they met the locals who were a kind and friendly bunch and got invited to the town flea market which they went to with awe. They saw many weird items including a two-way radio with a silver fork for an antenna and a stuffed Polar Bear with a fez hat and large cymbals, They dressed it up in Red and White striped pants and a Yellow vest with Red buttons, Like those cymbal-banging toy monkeys from the 50' and 60'.

She looked at the machines and saw all of the tubes and pipes coming from her, She hated seeing her like this and wishes it was her, Even though she was a doctor she got used to seeing a lot of gruesome things and got used to it, but when it was her sister she felt uneasy and queasy, She could only spend an hour or two at one time in her room.

Alice walked downstairs and grabbed her house keys,she looked at her key chain and grazed her finger across the Alice In Wonderland Alice ornament Victor gave her which made her smile,she remembered when he won it for her 4 months ago at the carnival and he shot 4 silver targets. The carnival man asked her what she wanted,she had a choice between a large teddy bear or the Alice ornament.

'She'll take the ornament thanks',he knew that she wanted that instead of something big because she only wanted the simple things and she loved that he knew her so well.

'Here you go miss, Your husbands a good shot'

'Thanks, But he's',she tried to say that he wasn't but he interrupted her mid sentence to her shock.

'Not a good shot, I did learn sharpshooting at boarding school but theirs a lot of crack shots in the world isn't that right Miss Wonderland?'

'Absolutely! Snowman', they both smiled at each other and she realised at that exact moment she was smitten.

Victor walked into the revolving doors and stepped into the hallway,the hallway was very elegant with expensive marble shipped from Greece and the roof was painted with the people who worked their,he saw his face look back at him and had to look down because he didn't feel as happy as he once was when he stood for the portrait. It's funny what 6 months would do for a man,he saw many familiar faces who he smiled and waved at and the security man Bob greeted him with a wave and he did his signature wink and gun for him because he knew he loved it. Victor looked around and saw his co-worker Yuri-Gama chatting up an intern,he smiled and walked over.

'Is this man bothering you?',he looked at his friend and gave a toothy grin his way.

'Not really,He wanted to ask me if I would go on a date with him',she was a Red haired 20 something year old with Green eyes and wore a black dress top and a skirt with black fish net stockings.

'He says that to all the women',he winks at her and his smile goes wider.

'Dude, Not cool man. Tracy is a clever and beautiful woman who any guy would love to date', Yuri-Gama was a 28-year-old with short ruffled black hair and a smooth 9 o'clock shadow,he wore a Black italian suit with a red tie and Green shoes. His Brown eyes were shining as he said this because he wanted the girl to know he liked her and will secretly thank his friend for doing this later.

'Thanks Yuri',she gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispers in his ear walking off casually to the silver elevators.

'What did she say?'

'Holy shit dude!, Thanks man i owe you one! She wants to go out on our date and a few other things I cant say right here',they both laughed and took the elevator to the 23rd floor where the Cryo-Labs were.

They entered the big lab hallway that were littered with Cryo-Tanks that were silver and cylindrical. Used to keep the test subjects that volunteered when they did, after they died,luckily they were empty..for now.

'I always hate those tanks',Yuri looked at the tanks scared because he once fell through the top of a water tank when he was 8,his so-called friends dared him to climb up since it was said to be haunted by the ghost of a woman in black who jumped off the top,his parents spared no cost in getting him out of the water tank which almost cost them their house and car because the cities man power and time doesn't come cheap,they found him sleeping on the cold floor and took him to hospital where the doctors and nurses acted kind and gentle, it's what made him become interested in the profession,but the large paycheck helps too he laughed to himself.

They walked into the lab and sat down, Victor looked around at the sketches posted all over the walls he and Yuri designed for the new design convention.

'These are new', Yuri picked up a drawing of a silver suit the size of an ordinary man at about 5'8-6'0,it seemed bulky but it was jotted down that it was lightweight.

'Just some ideas i had for a Cryo-Suit for someone with a terminal illness so he or she could wait for a new kidney etc. and they can adjust this nozzle accordingly for different temperatures, They can even walk with this suit because theirs controls inside',his eyes lit up and he spoke with passion about his design.

'What about this one?You painted it so it means something to you, But this isn't like you',Yuri gives him the painting concerned about his friend he puts his arm on his shoulder and Victor looks up at him smiling.

'It's a freeze gun, It uses a blend of freezing liquids and can shoot a few thousand blasts before reloading, freezing anything in its path. Think about the practical uses for it',he grabbed the drawings and stuck them to the wall behind his desk with a few pins and sat down at his desk.

Yuri looked at Victor, He looked cleaner then usual in months,his hair was naturally spiked up really smooth and silky without being greasy and his clothes werent dusty and full of holes. He wore a Yellow suit shirt and a striped white and Green cardigan, He wore White and Blue trainers that looked like icebergs at his feet,he wore Brown jeans that looked a little worn but still looked wearable.

'You look better dude'

'I feel ok today, But I did get some bad news yesterday',he tried not to cry but he couldn't help it and he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder again which made him stop suddenly.

'Thanks'

'What are friends for?, You don't have to tell me the news buddy but remember I'm always here to talk.. I love you like a brother man'

'Shes dying',Victor tried to calm himself because he was shaking violently and had to hold the table to stop.

'Oh shit bro, Sorry man.. Is their anything I can do?',he looked at his friend and wished he could do something to help but knew whatever he did he couldn't save her and neither could Victor.

'No, But I appreciate it',Victor turned on his swivel chair and looked out the window and enjoyed watching the fountain and remembered when Nora used to walk him to work since the hospital was only a few blocks away, She was a Neurosurgeon and loved the intricacies of the human brain, They always used to make out like school kids in front of the water fountain and didn't care if other people were watching because they were so in love. It seemed like a hundred years ago.

Alice looked at the cashier who asked for over a hundred dollars for groceries but she spaced out and had other things on her mind,she shook her head and handed her credit card.

'Sorry,Things on my mind',Alice looked around and saw the other customers shaking their heads and tsking at her,she turned and walked out of the deli with her bags in the trolley, A trolley boy offered her a hand and he put the groceries in the boot of the car and Alice tried to hand him some money but he shook his head in decline and walked off.

'Thanks Lewis I owe you one'

'Your welcome Alice, I'm always here to lend a hand..Try to go out more Kay',Lewis was an old friend she'd known at school and later become a nurse at the same hospital and he had the day off so decided to help because she hardly went out.

'Bye Lewis,Tell Jane i said hi!'

'Will do,Bye kid'

She walked into the kitchen and unpacked her groceries from the 8 brown paper bags and started to cook dinner as she went along,she turned on the stove and turned the gas mark low putting in butter and peppers with a few cloves of garlic,Alice fished out the steak and onions from the kitchen counter and finely chopped them a few inches thick using the knife to scrape them in,she beat the steak and pierced a few holes in them and put some seasoning on the top and took a big whiff of the sweet aroma,she couldn't wait for Victor to come home and eat with her.


End file.
